


Ice Cream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice Cream

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 53. “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”





	Ice Cream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice Cream

A lot of Steve's friends say he has ears like a bat, since he can hear 'literally everything'. He had fallen asleep on his couch that night, and the only reason he would agree with his friends that statement, is that he woke up the sound of very faint creaking. After Steve had Tony, one of his now best friends, over for the first time, Tony instantly insulted everything about the apartment, and demanded he pay for Steve to live in Tony's neighborhood, as well as giving his roommate, Bucky, his own apartment.

Steve didn't move from his position on the couch, yet now he was completely awake. He has a baseball bat under his bed, it's an instinct to check if it's there every night since he's always lived in less than great neighborhoods, but he was so tired that he came home from working at 6:00, and instantly fell asleep. He glanced at the clock now, 3:58.

"STEVE." He heard someone say, and since he was tired he couldn't really make out who it was, but was no longer scared, knowing that he knew who broke in, but now confused as to why someone would need to break into his apartment when most of his friends either have keys to his apartment or know they can knock on his door any hour.

He got up, shoving the blanket off of him, and walked to his bedroom, still fully clothed from falling asleep instantly, and opens the door to find Tony sitting on the floor.

"Hi, Tony." Steve says, not really walking into the room.

"Heya there Cap. Do you have Ice Cream?" Tony asked, not explaining why he was in Steve's room, or how he got in.

"I don't think so? Why are you in my room?" Steve asked in reply before Tony rolled his eyes and walked past him and started walking towards Steve's kitchen.

"For Ice Cream," Was the only explanation Tony gave as he stood on his tippy-toes to try and reach the things in the freezer. The only things inside were a bag of ice, frozen pizzas, and some TV dinners.

"Did you get your car back?" Tony asked, closing the door to the freezer with an annoyed look on his face.

"How did you get in my apartment?" Steve finally asked, realizing Tony wasn't going to admit the way he got in his apartment unprompted anytime soon.

"You leave your bedroom window unlocked." Tony said, like it was common knowledge and in no way creepy. It would be creepy for anyone but, Tony was Tony.

 **“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”** Steve asked, trying not to laugh.

"I do. Where are your keys." Tony replied, shrugging, looking around the apartment for keys.

"I'm driving." Steve sighed, walking over to his front door, holding it open for the other man. Tony nodded and walked through the door with a proud smile on his face. Steve once again sighed before walking out the door, locking the door and speed walking to not miss the elevator Tony was holding open for him.


End file.
